The present invention relates generally to molds, and more particularly to molds for molding plastic bottles.
Extrusion-type blow mold machines are used for blow molding bottles and other plastic containers. These blow mold machines typically have a number of removable molds (for example, 12 or 24). The removable molds are specific to a particular bottle or container and must be changed to produce a different bottle or container. The operation of changing the molds of a conventional extrusion-type blow mold machine can be labor intensive and require a long shut down period. Typically, each mold includes a number of connections and devices that require disconnecting and reconnecting each time the molds are changed. In addition, conventional molds can be very heavy and large, requiring additional manpower and or machinery to move and position.